1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a book. In particular, the invention pertains to a book intended for use by children and therefore typically to a book in which pages have such a structure and conformation to ensure an appropriate strength and the capability Of easily turning over the pages of the book itself.
2. Prior Art
It is known that there are on the market different typologies of books intended for use by children.
In particular, for children of a few years of age, books made of paperboard, wood, plastics or other similar materials have been recently widespread, in which each of the pages has a relatively high thickness and rigidity, thereby ensuring a perfect planar arrangement of the pages, a great strength of the whole brochure and an easy accessibility by the child to the different pages forming the book.
Actually, it is apparent that strength and easy handling are essential requisite features for goods adapted to be used by children.
On the other hand, in this type of goods greatly felt is also the requirement of making books having a pleasant and winning aesthetic aspect. For the purpose, commercially available books bound in paperboards or plasticized have been provided with perimetric edges having the most different shapes so as to give the book particular conformations such as those of animals, flowers, toys, means of transport or still other conformations for example, in order to draw attention to these goods by the public for which they are intended.
In addition, in order to improve both the aesthetic aspect and accessibility to each page, some of these books have been provided, at one side or edge portion thereof, with suitably shaped protuberances to define page-selection areas, of the same type as present in notebooks, or shaped as mere bulges each disposed on a respective page, at mutually offset positions.
Although they are greatly widespread, all books of the above described type in any case have pages of the same shape and therefore define a book that in conclusion has a conformation substantially in two dimensions.
Under this situation, the present invention fundamentally aims at providing a new book which is capable of greatly improving the visual effect offered to the user. In particular, it is a fundamental object of the invention to provide a book capable of greatly increasing the three-dimensional character in the graphic motifs represented thereon.
A further object of the invention is to make a new book for children in which, by virtue of the particular structure and mutual arrangement of pages, an improved handling capability and accessibility to the individual pages is achieved relative to the books of known type presently on the market.
Finally, it is a further object of the invention to provide a book for children which is also feasible in an easy manner, with apparatuses of the traditional type and at reduced costs.